The air I breathe
by zape
Summary: Un antiguo proverbio asiático divide la vida en cuatro emociones: placer, dolor, amor y felicidad. Cuatro emociones para cuatro personajes en cuatro momentos. *nuevo capítulo en proceso*
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este fic está inspirado en el proverbio asiático que conduce la película "Cuatro vidas" (The air I breathe). Según este proverbio, la vida se divide en cuatro sensaciones: amor, dolor, placer y felicidad. Sin embargo, tan sólo he tomado las cuatro emociones de la película, nada más, por lo que la historia no tiene nada que ver con ella. Espero que os guste. ¡Un beso!_

**THE AIR I BREATHE**

**Capítulo 1: Pleasure**

No podía decirse que Draco Malfoy fuese una persona desgraciada, sino todo lo contrario; era de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts y vivía una vida lujosa y llena de comodidades. Sin embargo, sus riquezas eran directamente proporcionales a su aburrimiento. Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, había tenido todo cuanto había querido con tan sólo chasquear los dedos y, pese a que al principio resultara divertido, a sus dieciséis años ya estaba algo cansado de tanta facilidad. Quería algo más. Quería darle emoción a su vida, lograr que tuviera algo de sentido.

Hasta hacía poco, la principal fuente de adrenalina de Draco se encontraba en el niño que sobrevivió: Harry Potter. Se divertía enormemente viendo los líos en los que se metía y de los que, por momentos, le costaba bastante salir. Incluso le gustaban las discusiones y duelos que solía tener con él. No obstante, las victorias que San Potter siempre conseguía acabaron logrando que Malfoy centrara cada vez menos su atención en el chico.

El año anterior, conocido por la famosa dictadura de Umbridge, le había resultado el curso más gratificante de todos, al menos en un principio. El hecho de tener el poder de la escuela prácticamente en sus manos había conseguido crear una nueva sensación en Draco Malfoy, algo que, hasta ese momento, no había experimentado. Pese a esto, el chico no pudo evitar aburrirse al poco tiempo, cumpliendo desde entonces sus funciones como jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial a desgana. Odiaba que nadie se le rebelara, tal vez por eso rápidamente buscó una nueva sensación que supliera la ya perdida. Entonces, encontró justo lo que necesitaba, algo que nunca había tenido ni él ni nadie de su familia más próxima: el contacto cercano con un traidor a la sangre.

En un principio, el rubio se centró en molestar a los clásicos hermanos Weasley, pero aquello le había resultado tan habitual en los últimos años que había perdido total interés en ellos; los gemelos seguirían igual por los siglos de los siglos y Ron no era un rival a la altura del rubio. Así pues, el albino trató de buscar un nuevo juguete, aunque creyó que lo llevaría bastante tiempo. Entonces la encontró.

Draco jamás había prestado atención a la menor de los pobretones, pero resultaba ser la candidata idónea para sus planes. Ginevra Weasley. Sí, era perfecta. Nada más descubrirla, el rubio empezó a hacer averiguaciones sobre ella: aficiones, gustos… con el único propósito de saber cómo utilizar esos conocimientos en su contra. Sería divertido. Sin embargo, tanto el rubio como prácticamente todo el colegio sabían que el mejor secreto de la pobretona y que más podría perjudicarla sería su amor no correspondido hacia Potter. El problema era cómo perjudicarla con eso.

Para empezar, Malfoy decidió tantear el terreno, con el objetivo de ver si la pelirroja caía en las mismas provocaciones que sus hermanos. De ser así, lo más probable sería que Draco se aburriera de ella a las dos semanas, pero aún así decidió seguir adelante con su plan. Después de todo, era una chica y pobre, algo completamente exótico para él.

- Buenos días, Weasley. Te veo muy bien esta mañana. Me pregunto cómo consigues tener tan buen aspecto a pesar de lo pobre y sucia que eres. Es todo un misterio.

Contrariamente a la hipótesis de Malfoy, la joven pelirroja se contentó con mirarlo fijamente, sin pestañear y alejarse de su presencia. El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, haciéndolo cuando la chica se encontraba ya algo lejos. Entonces, el chico sonrió, pero no de felicidad o risa, sino de ira. Estaba furioso. Encolerizado por la burla y el desplante que acababa de hacerle esa zorra.

- Cómo se atreve…

Nada más recuperar la compostura, Draco salió tras ella, alcanzándola al momento. Estando ya detrás de ella, la agarró por el hombro haciéndola girarse hacia él, varita en mano. Por suerte los pasillos estaban desiertos, así que nadie pudo observar a Draco Malfoy empotrando contra la pared a Ginevra Weasley.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces, Malfoy?! ¡Suélta…!

- ¡Cállate, pobretona!- gritó el joven- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para mirarme así? ¿Acaso todavía no sabes cuál es el lugar que te corresponde?

- ¿Qué cuál es mi lugar?- respondió ella con burla- la verdad es que no lo sé, pero no creo que esté muy alejado del tuyo. Es la primera vez que un chico se cabrea tanto por no contestarlo- concluyó, sonriendo irónicamente.

Para su desgracia, el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era cierto; también era la primera vez que Draco se volvía así de violento por una mujer. Ahora no sólo le había hecho un desplante, sino que además se había burlado de nuevo en su cara. No pensaba consentírselo. Si desconocía su lugar, el rubio iba a dejárselo bien claro.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Ginny fue arrastrada al aula de clases más próximo que, naturalmente, se encontraba vacío, puesto que los alumnos habían acabado las clases del día. Una vez allí, el rubio la empujó de nuevo contra la pared, haciéndola algo de daño esta vez. La chica lo miró con fiereza, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, el rubio le clavaba la suya en el cuello, inmovilizándola por completo.

- También es la primera vez que sufro una burla de este tipo, Weasley- comentó el chico, clavándole la varita con más fuerza- pero tranquila, te aseguro que no volverás a hacérmelo.

- Dame tiempo…- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja. Acto seguido el rubio, presa de la ira, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo. La chica, para sorpresa de Draco, ni se inmutó al aproximarse la mano- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves?

- Jamás he pegado a una mujer y tú, por muy pobre que seas, no vas a ser la primera.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó ella con burla- No eres más… que un cobarde.

Rápidamente, la pelirroja sintió la bofetada en su mejilla, haciéndola caerse al suelo de la fuerza. Allí tendida, Ginny se dio cuenta del detonante de la ira del rubio, por lo que decidió continuar con la burla.

- Vaya, por fin te has estrenado. ¿Por qué ha sido, por llamarte "cobarde"? ¿Qué pasa? Es una de tus características principales, no te avergüences…

- ¡No soy ningún cobarde! ¡No lo soy!- gritó el chico, dándole una patada.

- Lo eres. Cobarde- fue la respuesta de la chica, pataleándole a su vez.

Ambos se enzarzaron entonces en una pelea en la que, por supuesto, hubo más que palabras. Obviamente, al poco rato la pelirroja apenas tenía fuerzas, mientras que el rubio, al tener mejor condición física, todavía podía continuar.

- Co… barde- murmuró la joven, desde el suelo.

En ese momento, Malfoy se percató de que las peleas no funcionaban con la Weasley. Vaya, lo cierto era que no tenía nada que ver con sus hermanos, algo que agradó enormemente a Malfoy. Sin embargo, el chico seguía con las ganas de aclararle las cosas a la chica, aunque no encontraba el modo de hacerlo. Entonces, al verla tendida en el suelo, lo descubrió.

Allí tumbada, Draco observó atentamente a la chica, centrándose en su cuerpo. La joven tenía la falda del uniforma bastante levantada debido a la pelea. La capa estaba esparcida por el suelo, por el que, además, se extendía la melena de la pelirroja. En un principio, Malfoy se acercó a ella con su objetivo bastante claro; sin embargo, a medida que se aproximaba, no sólo sus instintos se estaban despertando cada vez más rápido, algo que ya se imaginaba, sino que, además, empezó a sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la frente, la respiración acelerársele y acalorarse cada vez más. ¿Qué ocurría? Para él no era la primera vez ni mucho menos, entonces, ¿por qué estaba así?

- Cobarde- pronunció la chica una vez más, sintiéndolo cerca.

- ¿Crees que un cobarde haría algo así?- murmuró el rubio. Por primera vez, el albino logró sorprender a la pelirroja al besarla apasionadamente.

La chica se resistió al principio, forcejeando, pero fue en vano; Draco la tenía agarrada por puntos clave, impidiendo que se moviera.

- Para… para ya…- logró pronunciar la pelirroja.

- ¿Ahora quieres que pare? ¿Ahora y no durante la pelea? Te dije que te pondría en tu lugar, ¿no? Pues tu lugar es éste.

- ¿Qué dic…?

La joven no pudo terminar la frase puesto que el rubio la tapó de nuevo la boca con la suya. Entonces sucedió algo completamente inesperado para Malfoy; Ginny, en vez de seguir forcejeando o resistirse, cedió por completo a los deseos del rubio. Éste dejó de besarla en cuanto la sintió profundizando los besos, observándola por unos instantes. Qué estúpido había sido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo increíblemente hermosa que era? Allí, tendida en el suelo, con la melena alborotada y la cara sonrojada estaba aún más bella de lo normal. No era de extrañar que tantos chicos del colegio estuvieran a sus pies. Sin embargo, Malfoy estaba a punto de conseguir algo que muy pocos, o ninguno, habían conseguido.

- Malfoy…- susurró la chica.

Escuchar su nombre en boca de la pelirroja no hizo sino despertar aún más a Draco, no pudiendo frenarse para nada ni por nada. En un momento, el chico se deshizo de la ropa interior de la joven, aunque no fue necesario levantarle mucho más la falda. Después de haber explorado tanto su pecho como su entrepierna con sus manos, haciendo que la chica le gimiera y susurrara al oído, el albino sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más, así que la penetró con fuerza, de un único golpe. Nada más observar la expresión de sorpresa y las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica, Malfoy se sintió el hombre más satisfecho del mundo; tal y como se había imaginado, la pelirroja era virgen.

- Espera, Draco…

Sin embargo, el chico hizo caso omiso de la petición de Ginny, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo en su lugar. Al poco rato, la Weasley empezó a relajarse y excitarse, por lo que sus gritos iniciales se transformaron en continuos gemidos, volviendo aún más loco al rubio.

Pasado un largo rato, la chica observó que Draco estaba retrasando el momento cumbre por ella, para seguir dándole placer a ella, a pesar de lo que le estaba costando contenerse.

- Draco…- dijo finalmente- hazlo. Hazlo ya.

Malfoy no esperó ni un segundo más, embistiéndola con tal fuerza y rapidez que logró que tanto él como ella llegaran al orgasmo a la par.

Al poco tiempo de terminar, se vistieron y se marcharon, por caminos se parados y sin despedirse. Sin embargo, tanto el uno como el otro sabían perfectamente que aquello no iba a quedarse como un encuentro esporádico, sino que, con toda seguridad, se repetiría en el futuro. Aquella chica le había hecho sentir algo que, hasta aquel momento, nadie había conseguido, no sólo en la cama, sino también fuera de ella. Sus miradas esquivas, contestaciones irónicas y fuerte carácter afectaban a Draco de todas las maneras posibles y, aunque no lo admitiera, aquello le gustaba.

De hecho, un año después, Draco Malfoy seguía buscando y encontrando a Ginny Weasley, viéndola esporádicamente. Así pues, Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar por nada del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, esa chica había conseguido darle el mayor placer que jamás había sentido.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, para empezar quería indicar que el placer que siente Draco no es meramente sexual (aunque me haya centrado en eso XD), sino que también es el placer que siente al "estar" con alguien como Ginny._

_Por otro lado, al principio tenía pensado ambientar esta idea en un fic de anime (de "Rurouni Kenshin", concretamente), pero al final me decanté por Harry Potter. Aunque lo más seguro es que acabe haciendo el fic de Kenshin (¡es que es una idea que da muchas posibilidades! XD). _

_Por último quería comentar que lo más seguro es que utilice las otras tres emociones para otros tres personajes (por supuesto, uno de ellos será Ginny). No sé cómo lo haré, pero quiero que describan sus puntos de vista de la relación D&G a través de esas emociones, así que tengo que pensarme bien los personajes que utilizaré. En fin, espero no tardar mucho ni con la continuación ni con los demás fics. ¡Un beso!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de "The air I breathe". Esta vez me centraré en el amor y la protagonista será… ¡Pansy! Aunque sigue siendo un D&G, por supuesto XD. Los personajes, como ya sabéis, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Espero que os guste. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 2: Love**

Desde aquel primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts supo que serían amigos. Draco Malfoy, con tan sólo 11 años, logró imponer respeto a todos los demás alumnos que viajaban en el tren, aunque también logró hacerse algunos amigos o, mejor dicho, súbditos, entre los que se encontraba ella; Pansy Parkinson, la única chica que estaba realmente cerca de Draco Malfoy.

A lo largo de los años, Pansy había ido descubriendo a Draco tal y como era. Frente a su imagen impecable y educada era una persona arrogante y caprichosa, aunque muy inteligente. Sin embargo, todos esos atributos no hacían sino reforzar los sentimientos de la chica hacia él; después de todo, ella era la única que lo conocía tal y como era y, por lógica, tenía más posibilidades de acercarse a él que cualquier otra.

Además, el rubio parecía estar de acuerdo con esos sentimientos. Desde los catorce años, Pansy había cambiado físicamente, convirtiéndose en una chica hermosa y esbelta y Draco lo había notado. No sólo la había elegido a ella como acompañante para el baile de aquel año, sino que, además, la miraba constantemente y se enfadada cuando la joven estaba con otros chicos que no fueran él, incluso si se trataba de Crabbe o Goyle. Resultaba innegable que la morena estaba cada vez más cerca de Draco Malfoy, lo que la alegraba y enorgullecía.

Desde siempre, Pansy había visto a Draco Malfoy como un objetivo, como su futuro y probable marido. Era guapo, rico, de Slytherin… en definitiva, lo tenía todo. Además, ella tenía muchas más posibilidades que cualquier otra chica por las mismas características, pero con un añadido: era la única y mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy, lo que le permitía estrechar su relación sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Incluso parecía que todo el colegio compartía la misma idea que ella, llegando incluso a ser considerados como la pareja oficial de la casa Slytherin desde primer año.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Pansy empezó a sentir cosas más allá del siempre utilitarismo. Le costó entenderlo, pero el único motivo por el que conseguía soportar y apoyar a Draco Malfoy era porque sentía algo mucho más fuerte que la simple amistad por él. Tal vez por eso siguiera sus órdenes sin reprochar y se dejara utilizar. Quizá, aceptando todos sus caprichos, consiguiese afianzar definitivamente su relación con él.

No obstante, para desgracia de la chica, no fue así porque, en quinto año, apareció una zorra pelirroja que truncó todos sus planes y sentimientos: Ginevra Weasley.

Para empezar, el rubio nunca se había interesado por la menor de los Weasley; ni siquiera recordaba que existía. Además, disfrutaba humillando a los pobretones pelirrojos, pero únicamente a los varones, sobre todo a Ronald, el menor de ellos. A ello debía añadirse que el susodicho era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, la persona más odiada por Malfoy.

Sin embargo, todo esto cambió el día en el que se encontró por primera vez a solas con la pobretona.

Aquel día Draco descubrió que, para matar el aburrimiento, tendría que centrarse en la menor de los Weasley. Era un tanto cruel y algo a lo que nunca habría deseado llegar, pero no le quedaba más remedio; estaba harto de pelearse siempre con la misma gente y la pelirroja pareció ser la mejor opción. Sin embargo, el chico jamás hubiera pensado que el encontronazo con la pelirroja fuera a cambiarlo tanto.

Pansy descubrió al momento lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, se notaba. Había muchas pruebas que lo atestiguaban: las miradas furtivas, excusas baratas, cambios de humor… En un principio, la morena creyó que se trataba del papel tan importante que estaba adquiriendo Draco en el seno de los mortífagos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. De hecho, la vuelta del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le importaba una mierda.

Él sólo estaba preocupado por un asunto: ella.

El rubio siempre había sido un joven egoísta, pero desde que la conoció su carácter cambió e, incluso, empeoró en ocasiones. Pansy se engañó, pensando que, quizá, la pobretona no era más que un simple pasatiempo para el rubio. Después de todo, incluso a la nobleza le gustaba "probar" al pueblo raso en ocasiones.

Pero esa simple idea ya llenó de temor a Pansy: ¿por qué ella, que había estado siempre junto a él, no había sido la primera en acostarse con el rubio? La chica creyó que el rubio tal vez no estaba preparado o tenía otras cosas en mente y por eso restaba importancia al sexo, pero la respuesta era bien distinta. Ya no se trataba de acostarse con Ginevra o no hacerlo, sino que Malfoy tan sólo quería hacerlo con ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había dado la pelirroja que nadie más podía? ¿Por qué sólo estaba con ella? ¿Por qué deseaba diariamente que llegara el momento de verla, por qué parecía tan feliz después de las citas y nervioso antes, por qué sólo deseaba su compañía?

Además, los cambios que estaba sufriendo Draco empezaron a tener sus efectos sobre los demás, sobre todo sobre Pansy. A diferencia de todos esos años pasados en los que Parkinson había sido su única confidente, desde que empezó el juego con Weasley el rubio había roto aquella relación. Casi no hablaba con ella sobre temas personales y, en caso de que la morena preguntara algo decisivo, el rubio esquivaba la pregunta o se hacía el loco.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Ella era Pansy, u mejor amiga, nada había cambiado. Entonces, ¿por qué se estaba alejando tanto de ella? La chica había llegado a tal punto de resignación y desesperación que estaba dispuesta a permanecer como un simple paño de lágrimas, con tal de seguir junto a Draco.

Respecto a Ginevra, ella tampoco parecía sentir cosas muy diferentes. Al principio parecía que acostarse con Draco le daba igual pero, conforme pasaban los días, mostraba el mismo nerviosismo y los mismos gestos probatorios que el rubio. Al parecer, ella empezaba a sentir lo mismo por él, fuera lo que fuese.

Pansy empezó a plantearse llevar a cabo una idea bastante rastrera aunque eficaz: mostrar a todo el mundo la relación sexual que mantenían. Sin embargo, rápidamente desistió, principalmente por la respuesta de Malfoy; el rubio no tardaría mucho en enterarse del culpable y se lo haría pagar con creces. No, Pansy no quería perderlo. No sólo no quería que estuviese con nadie más, sino que también quería que estuviese con ella. Por el contrario, esa posibilidad parecía alejarse cada vez más.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Por más que se planteara aquellas preguntas, la joven no encontraba respuesta alguna. Tal sólo le quedaba esperar que la próxima guerra los separara, aunque tal y como estaba comportándose Malfoy le creía capaz de renunciar a todos sus principios y aliados con tal de seguir con ella y mantenerla a salvo.

No obstante, pasara lo que pasara, Pansy seguiría al lado de Malfoy, apoyándolo en silencio, incluso aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Después de todo, la chica había estado sintiendo algo muy profundo por el rubio desde los once años y no parecía que aquello fuera a cambiar nunca. Así pues, Pansy finalmente aceptó que estaría dispuesta a todo para ayudar a su amor no correspondido, aunque eso la arruinara por completo.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¡Ya está, fin del segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía casi decidido poner a Draco o Ginny como protagonistas en todos los capítulos, pero tenía la espinita clavada de meter otros dos personajes, así que al final me he decantado por esta segunda opción. Pero bueno, espero haber mantenido la esencia del D&G y que no os haya decepcionado. Espero poder actualizarlo en breves, ahora que estoy inspirada, aunque aún no sé con qué personaje (me imagino que con Ginny). Un beso muy fuerte a todos y espero vuestros comentarios!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola de nuevo! Qué tal todo? Uy, qué me vas a contar de la uni, que acabo de empezar y ya estoy estresada/asqueada! Bueno, por lo menos nos queda fanfiction para desahogarnos XD. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capítulo (la verdad, no podía escoger a otro personaje para empezar que no fuera Draco Malfoy XD) y sí, como dices el placer no siempre tiene que ver con el sexo :P. en realidad quería poner que, a través del sexo con Ginny (única y exclusivamente) el chico experimenta más cosas y se siente realizado. Bueno, espero haberlo aclarado un poquito más en este capítulo XD. Y respecto a Ginny, lo más probable es que la mantenga con Draco (no me canso de escribir y leer sobre ellos XD) pero tranquila, que me has dado un par de ideas con eso de "poner algo turbio". Espero verte pronto por aquí o en el msn, así como que te haya llegado el mensaje. Un besín!_

_**Sheba7**__: hola de nuevo a ti también! Qué tal? Me alegra que te haya gustado el principio del fic y espero que este cap también, aunque no salgan D&G como protagonistas. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este punto de vista de Pansy (espero haberlo dramatizado bien). A ver si consigo actualizar pronto de una vez. Un beso!_

╚ _**KªtÿCîtä ╝:**__ hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y bueno, aunque este cap esté analizado desde el punto de vista de Pansy, en el siguiente volveré con Ginny y su turbia relación. Un besín!_

_**Victoria Calderon Bezanilla**__: hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado mucho! Además, es una alegría que me hayas dejado un review, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo haces, muchas gracias! Y bueno, espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho este cap, porque me imagino que no es exactamente lo que pedías____. En realidad pensé en hacerlo, pero tenía más o menos esta idea desde el principio y quise mantenerla. Si te sirve de consuelo, en el próximo capítulo volveré con Ginny, así que espero que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final (que ya solo quedan dos capitulillos XD). Muchas gracias otra vez y un beso!_


End file.
